cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Best of Cow Chop
Best of Cow Chop 'is a series of videos from that month, or year, compiled into one video, and released to review the best moments from that month and year. Episodes Trivia * ''The "Best of Cow Chop" series started with the month of October; 3 months before 2016 ended and 7 months after the first video uploaded. * Best of Cow Chop: December was never done due to all members choosing their favorite video from the year of 2016. * Although not apart of the playlist, the video MEMORIES is a tribute to the best Cow Chop moments in the house after being evicted. '' * ''"One Year" is a Best of Cow Chop video celebrating Cow Chop's 1st birthday since their first upload. Best of March 2017 was never done because of it. Translations ''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases, both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video.'' ''NOTE:'' Most of these are meant to not make any sense.' '''October 2016 | Episode 1' # Armenian → English '- ''"Another great costume idea to really piss off the hard core feminist friends. vagina mask. But do not stop there, be sure to place a Marshmallow whip on it, and ask your other friends to lick it off." # 'Bulgarian → English '- "Here's a great costume idea: seizure victim. All you need is a few packs of pop rocks and a small amount of beer (any kind, you do not have to have a Blue Moon), and your costume is complete. Do not forget to wear a shirt you do not mind getting a little messy." '''NOVEMBER 2016 | Episode 2 # Spanish → English '- ''"Thanks for all the suggestions we had last month. It was the first "best of" video, so we took the review seriously. If you have any other suggestions, let us know!" # 'Portuguese → English '- "Do we miss anything? Please let us know if we have missed your favorite moment in the comments below." '2016 | Episode 3 ' "2016" contained one large message but was untranslatable. Sorry :( '''January 2017 | Episode 4 # Hungarian → English '- ''"It was a very busy month. Lots of funny things happened, but some bad ones. What's been your favorite moment in the past month?" # 'Hindi → English '- "Lots of crazy news today, so it's good to throw back on good old times. Now everything is scary and uncertain. Please help." '''MEMORIES | Episode 5 # Croatian → English '- ''"Led cup will weigh the same as when it is in liquid form, but the volume of ice in the glass will be higher than it was in liquid form. This is because the hexagonal structure of the ice crystallized water molecules are further from the bath in the liquid state." # 'Mongolian → English '- "Word meaning "friends" or "allies" Caddo themselves are used in Spain named in the settlement area, Caddo, Texas and East Texas on tejas." '''February 2017 | Episode 6 # Polish → English '- ''"This year may only be better if I can finally accommodate a turtle homemade. They are so cute and so sexy. I would like to care for him and feed him every day. I can call Tylenol because he knew I would take all the pain from me. Thank you Tylenol, you are the best turtle of all time." # 'Irish → English '- "I am glad that you have taken to be in the club dirty explorers. Today we have a very special task for you. We will like you like to explore on your own butt with soap and water, because stinks your ass hole. Thank you." '''One Year | Episode 7 # Kurdish → English '- ''"This year was crazy, but you would be there for us all the time. For that, we promise to always try to make you laugh." # 'French → English '- "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of madness, it was the time of belief, it was It was the season of light, it was the season of darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, We had nothing in front of us, we all went directly to heaven, we all went to the other side. In short, the period was so close to the present period that some of its loudest authorities insisted that It is received, for good or evil, at the superlative level of the comparison only." '''April 2017 | Episode 8 # Norwegian → English '- ''"I just have to know. Did we forget something? What was your favorite if it was not in this video?" # 'Swahili → English '- "upload twice! I know! We are finally getting back on track. But never forget: fuck cunt" '''2017 | Episode 9 2017 was untranslatable. Category:Series